Clan Generations after Power of Three
by twi-warfan
Summary: EXPLAINING THE CLANS AND ALLEGIANCES FOR THE CLANS AFTER POWER OF 3


*GENERATIONS AFTER THE POWER OF THREE* This is set way after POWER OF THREE, ALL IS THE SAME, NO PROPHECIES HAVE CHANGED IT. Here are the allegiances for the clans:

**THUNDERCLAN:**

LEADER: Olivestar- a dark tabby she-cat with dark green eyes

DEPUTY: Patchspots- a black and white tom with ginger spots on his back and blue eyes

MEDICINE CAT: Leafdapple- a light tabby she-cat with dark splotches and green eyes

APPRENTICE: Clearpaw

WARRIORS:

Shortwhisker- a light grey tom with amber eyes

APPRENTICE: Freshpaw

Fawnstep- a white she-cat with brown paws and tail with blue eyes

Seedpelt- a white tom with a brown muzzle and amber eyes

APPRENTICE: Rainpaw

Sunray- a golden tabby tom with a white muzzle and underbelly with amber eyes

Morningshine- a golden she-cat with white paws and black tiger stripes with amber eyes

Greyheart- dark long-haired grey tom with yellow eyes

Smallheather- a small tabby she-cat with heather blue eyes

Sharpgraze- a black tom with a silver muzzle and green eyes

Amberpelt- a dark ginger she-cat with pale green eyes

APPRENTCE: Harepaw

Oakfall- a dark tabby tom with amber eyes

APPRENTICES:

Clearpaw- a light grey she-cat with a white stripe down her back, white tail and white streaked face with blue eyes

Freshpaw- a white she-cat with a black tail and green eyes

Rainpaw- a long-haired dark grey tom with yellow eyes

Harepaw- a light brown tabby tom with light stripes and blue eyes

Mousepaw- a black tom with blue eyes

QUEENS: (SHE-CATS)

Brightsky- ginger with white splotches and blue eyes, mother of Patchspots's kits; Mousepaw, Copperkit (a ginger she-kit with a white tail, underbelly and blue eyes), Dapplekit (a white she-kit with black spots and blue eyes)

Clovertail- white with brown tail-tip and paws and green eyes, mother of Sunray's kits; Bark-kit (a ginger-brown tom with green eyes), Lionkit (a golden tabby tom with amber eyes)

Featherpoppy- a tortoiseshell with blue eyes, mother of Seedpelt's kits; Sootkit (a white tom with grey spots and green eyes), Hazelkit (a tortoiseshell she-kit with a white face and grey eyes), Chestnutkit (dark tabby she-kit with a light tabby face and blue eyes), Hollykit (a pure black she-kit with unusual red eyes)

Snowfall- a light grey tabby with white legs, tail and muzzle with blue eyes, mother of Shortwhisker's kits; Milk-kit (white and cream-coloured she-kit with a black tail and amber eyes), Silverkit (silver tom with black tail, muzzle, underbelly, paws and blue eyes), Gorsekit (a light grey and white tabby tom with black flecks and stripes with green eyes), Ivorykit (a creamy she-kit with blue eyes), Dark-kit (white tom with unusual sightless red eyes)

ELDERS:

Cloudteller-a white tom with blue eyes, virtually blind and deaf

Kestrelwing- a tabby tom with green eyes

Rainmist- a grey/silver she-cat with blue eyes

Nettlefire- a grey tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Grassfur- a long-haired tortoiseshell tom with green eyes

Skypool- a ginger she-cat with one blue eye and one amber eye, retired early due to loss of sight

**SHADOWCLAN:**

LEADER: Cometstar- a silver tom with a black stripe down his back, yellow eyes

DEPUTY: Icemint- a white she-cat with amber eyes

APPRENTICE: Swallowpaw

MEDICINE CAT: Tawnywing- a pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

WARRIORS:

Beartail- a tabby tom with grey eyes

APPRENTICE: Oakpaw

Poppyscar- a white and black she-cat with a bright red scar above her eye, blue eyes

Jagstone- a dark grey tom, yellow eyes

APPRENTICE: Shadepaw

Fallenfire- a white tom with a ginger back and tail, amber eyes

Nighthawk- a jet-black tom with blue eyes

APPRENTICE: Moonpaw

Shadowfire- a black tom with amber eyes

Darkangel- a black she-cat with white paws, face and tail, green eyes

Moonpoppy- a ginger she-cat with a black face and markings, green eyes

APPRENTICES:

Shadepaw- a dark grey she-cat with green eyes

Swallowpaw- grey she-cat with white tail, paws and face, amber eyes

Oakpaw- a ginger tom with a black tail, green eyed

Moonpaw- a white and grey tom, blue eyes

QUEENS:

Lilaclight- a white she-cat with amber eyes, mother of Jagstone's kits; Moonpaw, Stonekit (dark grey tom, yellow eyes), Morningkit (white she-kit with yellow eyes)

Dreamcloud- a dark grey, almost black she-cat with white splotches, green eyes, mother of Beartail's kits; Marshkit (tabby tom, blue eyes), Berrykit (black tom, green eyes)

Runningbird- ginger she-cat with black paws, grey eyes, mother of Fallenfire's kits; Huntingkit (pale, pale ginger tom with grey eyes), Pantherkit (white and ginger she-kit with jet-black paws)

ELDERS:

Fallenbird- wiry, brown she-cat with green eyes

Skyclaw- a light grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Ravenhollow- jet-black tom with green eyes

Brownface- white she-cat with brown face, amber eyes

**RIVERCLAN:**

LEADER: Miststar- a light grey tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes

APPRENTICE: Pinepaw

DEPUTY: Summerstream- a golden tabby she-cat

APPRENTICE: Otterpaw

MEDICINE CAT: Spruce-eyes- a tabby tom with white paws, underbelly and dark green eyes

WARRIORS:

Bravescar- a battle scared dark tabby tom, blue eyes

APPRENTICE: Wishingpaw

Nightleaf- a jet-black she-cat with green eyes

APPRENTICE: Oceanpaw

Desertfang- a pale ginger tom with a white tail, amber eyes

Hawktalon- a white and silver tom with black paws, green eyes

Silvercrystal- a silver and black tabby she-cat with blue eyes

APPRENTICE: Foxpaw

Floodstream- a dark grey tabby she-cat with green eyes

APPRENTICE: Mosspaw

Tumbleriver- a tabby tom with amber eyes

Pebblebrook- a light grey and brown tabby she-cat with grey eyes

Greatheart- a ginger-brown-golden tom with amber eyes

APPRENTICE: Silverpaw

APRENTICES:

Otterpaw- a golden tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Mosspaw- a tabby tom with green eyes

Pinepaw- a dark tabby she-cat with dark green eyes

Silverpaw- a silver she-cat with amber eyes

Wishingpaw- white and black she-cat with amber eyes

Oceanpaw- a white she-cat with one blue eye and one green eye

Foxpaw- black tom with ginger spots and white paws, blue eyes

QUEENS:

Ripplewave- a black she-cat with silver stripes, green eyes, mother of Hawktalon's kits; Wishingpaw, Oceanpaw, Foxpaw, Cloudkit (grey and white she-kit with white underbelly, amber eyes), Moosekit (black-tabby tom, white tail, green eyes)

Cindertail- a white she-cat with a grey tail and paws, amber eyes, mother of Bravescar's kits; Tealkit (grey she-kit with teal eyes), Valorkit (a tortoiseshell she-kit with amber eyes)

Moonlace- a tortoiseshell she-cat with a moon crescent scar on head, blue eyes, expecting Tumbleriver's kits

ELDERS:

Amberfang- a dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Midnightfear- a jet-black she-cat with white spot on chest, green eyes

**WINDCLAN:**

LEADER: Sunstar- a golden tom with amber eyes  
DEPUTY: Brackenleaf- a ginger tabby tom with green eyes

MEDICINE CAT: Windsoul- a wiry dark brown tom with blue eyes

APPRENTICE: Frostpaw

WARRIORS:

Drizzleheart- a dark grey tom with grey eyes

APPRENTICE: Bluepaw

Lightquest- a light grey she-cat with blue eyes

APPRENTICE: Yewpaw

Littleflame- a white and black she-cat with a small ginger spot over her eye, green eyes

Heatherbreeze- a dark tabby she-cat with white paws, blue eyes

APPRENTICE: Honeypaw

Blizzardwind- a white tom with blue eyes

APPRENTICE: Splashpaw

Coldstorm- a grey and white tom with amber eyes

Steelfur- a dark grey/silver tom with blue eyes

APPRENTICE: Starpaw

Roseheart- creamy she-cat with green eyes

Windsong- a wiry grey she-cat with brown eyes

Eagleflight- a tabby tom with a white face, green eyes

APPRENTICES:

Bluepaw- blue-silver tom with ice blue eyes

Frostpaw- a brown and white she-cat with blue eyes

Starpaw- a dark grey she-cat with white spots, amber eyes

Yewpaw- a ginger tom with green eyes

Honeypaw- light ginger she-cat with amber eyes

QUEENS:

Dusksong- a ginger she-cat with white paws, green eyes, mother of Blizzardwind's kits; Yewpaw, Honeypaw, Gingerkit (ginger she-kit with blue eyes), Whitekit (white tom with yellow eyes)

Robinfeather- a tabby she-cat with white paws, tail-tip, underbelly, blue eyes, mother of Drizzleheart's kits; Fangkit (grey tabby tom with grey eyes), Burntkit (tabby she-kit with dark amber eyes)

Sandfang- a pale ginger she-cat with green eyes, mother of Coldstorm's kit; Smokekit (grey tom with white paws, amber eyes)

Firerose- a creamy-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes, expecting Steelfur's kits

ELDERS:

Mistypetal- a blue-silver she-cat with green eyes

Spottedfoot- a white tom with black spotted paws, blue eyes

Riverbrook- a brown she-cat, amber eyes

One-ear- a tabby tom with one torn ear, blue eyes, blind


End file.
